


Happy Ending

by Robbieren1987



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbieren1987/pseuds/Robbieren1987
Summary: Bobby, Ben, Lisa, Charlie... Dean had given more than his fair share for the job.  But that was the job though.  He should have known better. Hunters don't get happy endings.





	Happy Ending

Dean sat on Baby's hood back against the glass. A beer dangled from numb fingers as he stared at the dim stars above him. Distantly he heard Sammy laughing and for an instant his lips twitched into a half smile. Dean couldn't remember a time Sam was this happy. Not even when Ca... Dean cut those thoughts off quickly taking a long drink from the rapidly warming beer. A thousand thoughts filled his head. "I should just go and find me a nice lonely girl. Or find a job. Wash baby? Get pie? Literally anything but sitting here waiting." Dean thought but didn't move. His eyes never leaving the sky. He tried he really did. Tried to keep those thoughts at the back of his mind locked up tight. Dean should have been used to losing people. Bobby, Ben, Lisa, Charlie, and Benny. He and Sammy had given their own lives countless times. It was the job and Dean had never once regretted the price he too often had to pay, until he and Cas became DeanandCas. Unbidden their first kiss, the first time they made love, the way Cas looked panting and begging beneath him looped through his head. A thousand memories flowed through his mind. Angry Dean threw the nearly empty bottle. "You promised. You fucking promised me, Cas. In your stupid deep voice with your head cocked to the side. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Doesn't matter how long I wait or how hard I stare at those fucking stars you aren't coming home." Dean whispered his fingers fisting in his hair. "You're just gone. Nothing but scorched wings on the ground. You're just fucking gone. And I'm here without you like we didn't fucking happen." Dean said through clenched teeth. The memories still playing over and over again. How Cas' lips felt against his own, the taste of his skin, waking up next to his angel, their last kiss. "Cas, baby, if I had known it was our last kiss, I'd have kissed you forever." Dean said softly tired, cold, and so hurt. Dean slid off the car and walked to the door. With one last look at the stars Dean whispered brokenly. "I...its...you were my happy ending." Dean wandered inside alone and for the first time filled with regrets.


End file.
